Typically, a conventional two dimensional (2D) intra-prediction scheme selects a 1, 2, 3, . . . , n pixel boundary to the left and above the block to be encoded for use in determining residuals from an upper or left reconstructed block. Further, in an inter-prediction scheme, a reference block similar to the block to be encoded is searched, using an evaluation function, for within a search range of at least one reference picture. However, along a boundary of a 2D frame or image there may not be at least one of an upper or left reconstructed block during intra-prediction. Further, the search range may be limited along the boundary during inter-prediction. As a result, there is a need for an intra/inter-prediction scheme where characteristics of a 2D frame or image corresponding to a spherical video or image can be taken advantage of.